Harry Potter et le Mystère de la Licorne
by Miss FW
Summary: la sixième année de Harry débute en phanfare par une nouvelle rencontre. Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne et que cache t-elle? C'est une chose que Harry veut découvrir...
1. Chapitre 1: Gros orages

Coucou Lilya ! 

J'ai lu ton 6 chapitre et voilà ce que j'en dis : Barth, c'est pourri ! Ça fais vieux et en plus ça fé con ! Tu sort pas Pépé ? Non, bon alors trouve autre chose, parce que sinon le pauvre gosse va devoir faire un procès à ses parents pour être désavantagé par son prénom ! Personnellement, je sui splitter typé Seigneur des Anneaux, ( mon beau Frodon, et mon courageux Roi du Gondor, le bel Aragorn), d'ailleurs, j'ai même décidé d'appeler ma jument Elfe. Ma copine (Célidi, la lettre...) voulait que je l'appelle Legolas, mais j'aime pas Orlando Bloom, c'est un bouffon, pas beau et ... je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais déraper !

Harry Potter, c'est un treepe lointain...(pour moi), mais t'écris bien, si on compte pas les fautes d'orthographe ! Tiens, ben je te file ce que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps, j'avais arrêté, parce que j'en avais marre de l'écrire pour moi-même ! Si tu veux le passer sur le net, pas de problème, (avec ce p'tit mot), en fait, j'aimerais bien que tu le fasse, je veux savoir ce qu'on pense de mes « écrits » !

En bref, rapidement, Cléa, c'est moi, et comme je suis cavalière depuis ma plus tendre (j'ai jamais été tendre mais on va faire comme si !!) enfance ! Donc, les chevaux c'est ma passion. Le cheval de l'histoire est une licorne, malheureusement, ma jument, Elfe, ne vole pas, et elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Je songe fortement à l'envoyer en pension quelques moi à Poudlard, peut être qu'il en feront quelque chose, mais quand on voit la propriétaire (en l'occurrence moi !!!!) on sait tout de suite que c'est désespéré pour la jument !

_**Salut, c'est Lilya Potter ! Avant le début de l'histoire je tiens à vous dire que je me taperais l'incrute avec mes notes écrites en gras et en italique (comme maintenant par exemple). Miss FW est une amie qui a découvert il y a peu. Elle écrivait, comme elle « me » l'a dit plus tôt, cette histoire pour son plaisir. Quand elle m'a dit ça j'ai tout de suite demandé un exemplaire de ce qu'elle avait écrit, exemplaire qui est maintenant sous vos yeux, et je lui ait dit que sur , il y aurait sûrement des gens, à par moi, à qui cette fic plairait et qui la liraient pour leur plasir. Alors je vous demande de bien vouloir ne pas me faire passer pour une menteuse ! ! ! lol. Non, plus sérieusement, je pense que cette fic à beaucoupd'avenir. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir et de lire...**_

**Disclaimer : Seul le personnage de Cléa et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Tout le reste est à la grande et distinguée J.K.R. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (Et je ne compte pas l'être ! ! !)**

**Spoliers : Tous les tomes de J.K.R.**

**Harry Potter Et le Mystère De la Licorne**

1 Gros orages

Harry Potter était attablé avec son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Tous trois mangeaient le rôti de boeuf sauce au veau et les haricots blancs, avec appétit, tandis que Harry avait envie de vomir face à ce jour horrible. Les Dursley avaient achetés toutes sortes de cadeaux à Dudley, comme une télé géante‚ un téléphone portable, et une chaîne hi-fi. Il avait déjà tout cela, mais c'était juste pour embêter Harry. Ce n'était même pas l'anniversaire de Dudley, ni Noël, étant donné que l'on était en début Août. Les Dursley avaient offert tout cela à leur fils pour rendre Harry jaloux et furieux. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'il ressentait, de la haine. Cette nuit-là, à minuit, il avait eut seize ans. Dudley et lui avaient le même âge, mais étaient totalement différents. Dudley était le portait de son père, Vernon, grand, joufflu et gros, surtout gros. De plus, il était prétentieux et sarcastique. Harry aussi était grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes devant ses yeux verts, et maigre. La plus grosse différence qui les séparait, était que Harry était un sorcier, Dudley, un Moldu (personne sans pouvoir magique).

Un éclair noir traversa soudain la cuisine et atterrit dans les casseroles, que Pétunia rangeait par ordre croissant, dans un fracas métallique. Harry aperçut enfin la chose. L'oncle Vernon avait pointé son couteau, la tante Pétunia hurlait à faire peur à un troll, et Dudley s'était caché sous la table en criant à tue-tête :

-Une bombe une bombe...au secours...on nous attaque...à l'aide, c'est la guerre...on veut nous...

-LA FERME, c'est un HIBOU, grosse andouille...

Harry retint la fin de sa phrase et s'avança vers Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. Il portait, attachée à sa patte une petite lettre, que Harry décrocha, et lut dans sa tête :

_Harry, Bon anniversaire, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Hermione t'embrasse. J'espère que tu viendras bientôt au Terrier. Les cadeaux t'ont plu ?_

_Ron et Hermione._

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche, et se rendit enfin compte que Vernon et Pétunia hurlaient contre lui comme des perdus :

-NON MAIS, TU TE CROIS OU ?

-Comment as-tu parlé à mon Dudlinouchet chéri ? coassa Pétunia, indignée et furieuse. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

-C'est tout à fait ça Pétunia, ce garçon se croit comme chez lui ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon dont le teint virait au rouge. Dis le, dis le que tu te crois chez toi !

Harry s'énerva, prêt à jeter un sort, la main sous son pull et tenant sa baguette magique sans la sortir :

-Non, je ne me crois pas chez moi, je ne suis pas chez moi, je vous déteste... je ne...

Il se retourna vivement, et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre, alors que l'oncle Vernon recommença à hurler :

-OH, NON, MON GARÇON, TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME CELA, RESTE ICI !

Harry sentit la main grasse de son oncle sur son épaule, et tourna sur lui-même, contre sa volonté. L'oncle Vernon était rouge pivoine, et lui cracha un jet de postillons dans la figure :

-TU VAS NOUS PARLER AUTREMENT, SINON ÇA VA BARDER POUR TON MATRICULE, ET TU NE RETOURNERAS PAS DANS TON ÉCOLE DE FOUS !

-Si j'y retournerai. Je ne veux pas rester avec vous. Sales Moldus !

Sa famille haussa les sourcils. Dudley était sortit de sous la table et anonçait à la tante Pétunia qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, quand la télé retint l'attention de tout le monde.

En effet, aujourd'hui, annonçait le présentateur. Dans l'avenue de Privet Drive, au parc de jeux, des parents on aperçut deux animaux bien bizarre. Ils affirmaient que c'était des chevaux. Mais en allant sur les lieux, nos journalistes on également vu les deux bêtes, il s'agit en effet d'un cheval, mais aussi, si hallucinant que cela puisse paraître, une licorne. Oui, vous m'avez bien compris, une licorne, et qui plus ait avec des ailes ! Le cheval n'appartient à personne, et le haras national du coin se charge de le rechercher. Quand à la licorne, elle partira au musée vivant de Londres.

-Harry n'en revenait pas, une Licorne ! Elles vivaient généralement dans les forêts. Ils y en avait plusieurs spécimens dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, son école de sorcier. Mais ici, il n'en avait jamais vu.

-Mon Dieu, Pétunia, as-tu entendu cela ? Une licorne !

-Oui, Vernon, nous allons être célèbres si ils retrouvent une Licorne ici !

-Toi, qu'est ce que tu sais sur les Licornes ? Bafouilla l'oncle Vernon à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules avec banalité, puis, prenant son temps, répondit :

-Eh bien, se sont des animaux magnifiques, magiques aussi, grâce à leur corne, enfin je crois. Elles n'aiment que les filles, et peuvent être très agressives si on les dérangent. Alors, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de faire les malins à vouloir essayer de la capturer. C'est tout ce que je peux vous en dire. Maintenant je vais dehors, je rentrerai plus tard. Au revoir.

Et sans que l'oncle et la tante n'aient le temps de broncher, Harry était dehors. Il faisait nuit, chaud et un orage devait se préparer. Harry remonta l'avenue Magnolia Cressent, passa devant la maison de Mrs Figg, une Cracmol, et arriva sur le parc. Harry s'assit sur une balançoire, et se tenant le dos penché en arrière, observa les étoiles qui de temps à autre disparaissaient sous les nuages. Il aimait venir à cet endroit, le soir. Parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, comme hier par exemple, il observait les étoiles pendant des heures. Il pensait à tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, à ses parents, à ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, à son école qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Il pensa alors à la lettre de ses amis. Ron lui avait envoyé un plein sachet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, et Hermione lui avait offert un protège balai en cuir pour recouvrir son Éclair de Feu et le protéger des chocs quand il ne l'utilisait pas. Bien sûr que cela lui avait plu. Mais, il n'était pas heureux. Et ses amis le savaient. La seule chose qui pourrait le rendre heureux serait d'avoir à nouveau le seul membre de sa famille qu'il avait vraiment connu et aimé, Sirius, son parrain. Il avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, une partisane de Voldemort. Harry lui en voulait énormément, et se jurait au fond de lui même qu'il la tuerait à son tour le jour où elle passerait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, et pour la énième fois, pensa que c'était un mauvais rêve, qu'il r'ouvrirait les yeux et que Sirius serait devant lui, bien vivant, et qu'il lui sourirait chaleureusement. Harry sentit l'émotion l'envahir, puis la colère. Harry s'essuya le front d'un air rageur, car sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, et pensa avec colère que Voldemort ne devait pas avoir plus de problème que Harry, car lui, le Grand Mage Noir n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour, il n'avait même jamais été aimé par personne.

En entrant dans la maison des Dursley, Harry pensa qu'ils dormaient, mais non, ils étaient dans la cuisine, bien réveillé. L'oncle Vernon était encore plus rouge, la tante Pétunia le regardait très méchamment, et Dudley avait un sourire satisfait.

-Il y a un problème, je suppose, et c'est ma faute, c'est ça ? Hasarda Harry, sûr de lui.

-Oui, mon garçon, tu as tout à fait raison. Un gros problème, et de ta faute, oui, c'est ça !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-IL SE PASSE QUE PAR TA FAUTE, L'AUTRE FOU DE L'AUTRE FOIS À ENCORE APPELÉ, ET IL VEUT QUE TU AILLES FINIR TES VACANCES CHEZ LUI. ENSUITE, QUATRE HIBOUX NOUS ONT ENCORE ATTAQUÉ ET ON DÉTRUIT LA MAISON ENTIÈRE, TU ES CONTENT ? ALORS MAINTENANT DEPECHE TOI DE FAIRE TES VALISES !

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas raté une occasion pareil, mais comment veux tu que j'y aille, en balai peut être ? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Bien sûr que non, ils viennent te chercher demain soir !

Harry avait fini de préparer ses valises quand le klaxon bizarre des Weasley se fit entendre dehors. Harry se hâta de descendre et sortit sans même dire au revoir.

-Ta famille ne vient pas te dire au revoir ? Demanda Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, quand il fut installé dans la voiture.

-Non, ils jouent au Monopoly !

-Ah, intéressant, qu'est ce le Mopolony ? Interrogea Mr Weasley.

-Un jeu nul pour Moldus idiots ! Répliqua aussitôt Harry, qui n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Mr Weasley était accompagné des jumeaux, Fred et George, de Ginny, sa fille la plus jeune de tous, de Ron, et de Hermione qui venait aussi en vacances. Le reste du voyage se passa dans les bruits et questions de ses amis.

-Harry, est ce que tu sais qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces de Mal ?

-Eh bien, tu vois Hermione, ils n en font pas une affaire d'état, alors je ne peux pas savoir !

-Eh ben, je crois que tu vas pas être très content ! Marmonna alors Ron. Il s'agit de Trelawney !

-Quoi ? Mais elle fait partie des voyants pas des gens qui savent se défendre, et encore moins contre les forces du mal !

-Ben, comme Firenze est a sa place, Dumbledore lui a proposé ça, expliqua Ron.Elle voulait absolument un poste seule !

Mr Weasley se gara devant leur maison. Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron, sortit en trombe de la maison, et courut vers Harry, comme s'il arrivait du bout du monde.

-Harry, mon chéri, tout va bien ? Les Moldus t'on bien traités ? Tu as l'air d'avoir maigri, viens. Viens manger !

Mrs Weasley avait toujours considéré Harry comme son fils. Harry l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

Les Weasley, Hermione, et Harry se mirent à table vers midi. Molly Weasley avait préparé des lasagnes, et elles disparurent très vite dans les assiettes. Tous, Harry également, mangeaient avec appétit et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Ils parlaient avec enthousiasme, Mrs Weasley demanda à Harry :

-Ca va mieux, depuis...le début des vacances ?

Harry croisa le regard de Mr Weasley, puis répondit :

-Humm, j'aimerais ne pas en parler.

La fin des vacances arriva si vite, que Harry regretta la lettre des fournitures scolaires. Il dit à Ron et à Hermione :

-Vous avez vu, il faut le même livre que l'année dernière en Défense contre les forces du mal. Ça doit sûrement être le numéro deux !

-Je pense, en tout cas, même si c'est le même, je ne verrai pas la différence, j'l'ai pas lu ! Déclara Ron.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione gronda :

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles, pensez que vous avez les ASPIC à passer l'année prochaine !

-Hermione, ma vieille, c'est toi qui n'est pas drôle, tu prends les cours trop à coeur, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'amuser dans la vie !

-Justement, Ron, parlons de la vie, explosa Hermione, rouge par les nerfs. Tu crois que c'est en se marrant tout le temps que tu auras un bon métier ? Eh, ben, non, ce n'est pas comme ça dans la vie. Il faut travailler. Moi, plus tard, je pourrais m'amuser, parce que j'aurais un métier qui me convient ! Toi, tu es tout juste bon à être concierge !

Elle laissa les deux garçons sans voix, et quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, elle est malade ? Demanda Harry. Je l'ai presque jamais vu comme ça !

-Ouais. Elle doit avoir peur de quelque chose !

-En fait, si, je l'ai déjà vu comme ça, quand on était en troisième année, vous vous étiez chamaillés et elle avait fait la tête une bonne partie de l'année ! Commenta Harry.

-Concierge...brailla Ron. Moi, concierge... tu me vois concierge ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Harry se sentit heureux. Il s'empressa de répondre à Ron, avec ironie :

-Oui, très bien !

Ron lui envoya un coussin, et Harry se baissa avant le lui lancer à son tour. Des plumes volèrent en tous sens lorsque les coussins se furent déchirés, et Coquecigrue et Hedwige, la chouette de Harry s'envolèrent, outrés.

_**Et voilà, c'est le début de la fin! Non, je plaisante. Je vais mettre le second chap tout de suite ok?**_


	2. Chapitre 2: La nouvelle, Cléa Quiller

**_Salut, voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que vous aprécierez..._**

**Disclaimer : Seul le personnage de Cléa et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Tout le reste est à la grande et distinguée J.K.R. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (Et je ne compte pas l'être ! ! !)**

**Spoliers : Tous les tomes de J.K.R.**

2 La nouvelle, Cléa Quiller

Mrs Weasley déposa Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, à la gare de King's Cross, le premier matin de septembre. Harry traînait son chariot, sur lequel était posé sa valise, son balai volant, son chaudron, ainsi que la cage de sa chouette blanche, Hedwige.

Ils arrivèrent devant le train, quelques minutes seulement avant le départ. Mrs Weasley sera tous les enfants un par un, les embrassa, puis les envoya dans le train, en recommandant :

-Ginny sois sage ! Ron et Hermione assurés bien votre rôle de Préfet, et toi, mon Harry, fais attention à toi !

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis ils montèrent dans le train. Ron et Hermione allèrent au compartiment des Préfets, et Harry et Ginny, cherchèrent désespérément un compartiment libre. Tous étaient pleins. Ils en trouvèrent enfin un, occupé par une jeune fille seule. Harry ouvrit la porte, passa sa tête dans l'embrasure, et demanda poliment :

-Il n'y a plus de cabine vide, est ce qu'on peut venir vers toi ?

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, et marmonna sèchement :

-Si tu veux.

Harry allait entrer, quand Ginny, lui tapota sur l'épaule :

-Harry, excuse moi, mais mes amies veulent que j'aille avec elles, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, vas-y !

-Merci, Harry, à plus tard !

Il la salua, et entra. Harry contempla discrètement la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air plus petite que lui, les cheveux mi-longs et de différents teintures de rouge, les yeux verts, elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcier noire, et portait ses cheveux lâchés, dont une mèche lui cachait le bord de l'oeil droit. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, et lui lança d'un ton cinglant :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien... euh... dit Harry, soudain alarmé.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle lui coupait le sourcil en deux, descendait en diagonale jusqu'en bas de l'oeil. Sa cicatrice avait été caché par la mèche de cheveux.

-Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça, je ne te dévisage pas, moi !

-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir d'autres moi. Je suis Harry, mais tu dois me connaître !

Il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille le regarda à son tour, et l'empoigna.

-Cléa Quiller. Tu es à Gryffondor ?

-Oui, toi, tu es en première année, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ?

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'avoir dix ans ?

Harry rougit, gêné par ses paroles, puis s'empressa de dire :

-Non, tu es en quoi ?

-En Sixième année, bougonna-t-elle. À Gryffondor. Je n'étais pas à Poudlard l'année dernière, Dumbledore m'a mis à Gryffondor pour des raisons personnelles.

-Ah, OK, tu as une autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard ?

-Non, mais j'ai de la famille à Poudlard. Alors elle me la signera. Et toi, t'as encore de la famille ?

Harry se demanda alors s'il devait répondre. Après tout, elle était froide avec lui, et lui parlait comme si elle avait eut à faire à un Scroutt à Pétard.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et toi, t'as des parents je suppose ?

-Ouais, ils étaient sorciers, ils sont morts, et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Il me reste une famille d'accueil, avec un sale gosse, et une Grand-tante qui est à Poudlard, mais je ne veux pas te dire son nom, et un parrain.

Harry sourit, Cléa s'était adoucie dans sa façon de lui parler. Il voulait s'en faire une amie, en plus, elle ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup, surtout si elle était aussi sympa qu'au début de leur rencontre avec tous les gens.

-Tu... euh... tu as entendu parler de cette Licorne et de ce cheval ? Lui demanda-t-il alors. Les Moldus veulent les capturer. Je trouve ça nul !

-Tu trouves quoi nul ? Sursauta Cléa, en attaquant de nouveau. Qu'une Licorne et un cheval aient sympathisé ? Moi, je trouve ça bien. Les Licornes sont des animaux...

-... nobles, et qu'ils faut respecter, termina Harry, sur la défensive. Calme toi, on dirait que je parle de toi !

-Tu... si tu... Oh, et pis, fiche moi la paix.

Cléa se retourna vers la fenêtre, et Harry se tut à son tour. Il l'observa plus discrètement, et se rendit compte qu'elle était très jolie, aussi belle que Cho Chang, une Septième année de Serdaigle.

Quelques heures plus tard, un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Cléa dit timidement :

-Harry... euh... excuse moi de t'avoir parlé... comme... comme ça tout à l'heure. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à m'intégré dans les collèges où je suis allée, et du coup, je pète les plombs quand on me pose trop de questions. J'espère que tu me pardonne et que l'on pourra être amis !

Harry lui sourit, comment ne pouvait t'on pas être ami avec une fille si mignonne, même si elle avait le caractère d'un Pitt-bull de combat !

-Bien sûr, tu peux même rester avec moi et mes amis si tu veux !

-Merci, mais il faudrait que je te demande un petit service, ça te dérangerais de prendre ma valise et mon hibou ? Je dois partir.

-Tu dois partir ? s'inquiéta Harry, dérouté. Partir, mais où, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller !

-Non, lui répondit-elle lentement. Je vais à Poudlard, avec... bon écoute, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais t'inquiète, tu auras la vérité, un jour. En attendant, je voulais te dire... que, pour Voldemort, je te crois à cent pour cent !

Harry la regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Dans le monde des sorciers, Lord Voldemort était le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Il tuait toutes les personnes qui s'opposaient à son pouvoir, et ceux qui décidaient de le quitter. C'est lui qui avait tué ses parents, alors que Harry n'avait que un an, et il lui avait laissé une longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Tu prononces son nom ? Moi aussi.

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas encore l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui ou autre âneries pareilles, après ce qu'il m'a fait. On a le même passé, Harry. Le même destin. Mais peut être pas les mêmes façons de penser et d'agir.

Harry écoutait, sans comprendre, sans rien dire.

-Bon alors, tu peux prendre mes affaires ou pas ?

Harry se tira de sa rêverie, et dit :

-Bien sûr. Vas-y.

-Merci et Chut !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, claqua ses doigts et... CRAC ! Elle disparut, laissant derrière elle une fumée argentée et brillante.

Plus tard, le train de Poudlard s'arrêta, et Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione dehors, se faufilant à travers la foule, son chariot lourd sous ses bagages et ceux de Cléa. Hermione dit d'un air gêné :

-Excuse-nous Harry, mais on avait beaucoup de choses à régler. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

-Non, répondit-il. J'étais avec une fille de Sixième année, Cléa, elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard, et elle est à Gryffondor. Comme elle était toute seule je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester avec nous, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Ron fit une grimace :

-Cléa ? C'est un nom bizarre, j'ai jamais entendu ça. Elle est sympa ?

Harry eut un sourire gêné, et dit :

-Eh bien, elle est... euh... un peu sèche, mais au bout d'un moment, elle est très...enfin, plus sympa.

-Humm, et elle est où ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Eh ben, elle est partie ! **_(N/Lilya: Je me demande si ce gars connaît la signification du mot "Chut"... hum!)_**

-Elle est partie ?! Crièrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule et même voix. Mais où ?

-A Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas comment !

Ron fit une grimace **_(N/L : bis !)_**, et Hermione retroussa son nez, puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers les diligences, tirées par des Sombrals, genre de chevaux ailés et squelettiques que seuls les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvait voir, et y montèrent.

En descendant, une voix appela :

-Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit Cléa qui lui faisait des signes de bras. Elle marchait vers eux d'un pas vif. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle dévisageait Ron et Hermione. Harry se décida à briser le silence :

-Cléa, je te présente Ron et Hermione. Ron, Hermione...

-Cléa, acheva-t-elle, en les observant. Préfets, à ce que je vois !

Ron dit, d'un air assuré :

-Oui, et fais gaffe si tu nous parles mal, on va te donner des heures de retenues !

Cléa éclata de rire, et déclara d'un air narquois :

-Tu crois que tes retenues me font peur ? Non, mais tu me prends pour qui, grande perche orange ?

Ron, choqué, lui lança un regard méchant, mais détourna vite la tête quand Cléa le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Bonjour Cléa, Harry nous a parlé de toi. Je suis Hermione Granger. Excuse Ron, il est parfois brute, mais sympa quand il veut !

Cléa la regarda, hésita, puis fini par lui répondre :

-Moi, c'est Cléa Quiller. J'avais compris qu'il était idiot. On mange bientôt ?

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

-Ha...Ha...Ha...Potter et Granger, toujours aussi drôles ! Lança une voix ironique derrière eux.

Un Sixième année de Serpentard et en outre une des personnes que Harry détestait le plus, se tenait derrière eux, accompagné de ses habituels copains, Crabbe et Gyole, et de la préfete de Serpentard. Cléa s'était retournée, les poings serrés, prête à sauter sur Drago Malefoy.

-Tu te prends pour qui, sale gosse... DRAGO ?

Malefoy et Cléa avaient l'air aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre. Il lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là toute l'année ?

-Si.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione. Elle avait répondu ça comme si c'était une évidence.

-Si, elle restera là, toute l'année, enchaîna Harry. Et peut être même plus. Alors fiche nous la paix !

Malefoy et ses copains hurlèrent de rire, et Pansy Parkinson minauda :

-Pff, tu ne la connais pas, Potter. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, et ce n'est pas une Sainte !

Harry était pris sur le fait. Non, il ne la connaissait pas.

-Ecoute, toi, la blondasse, rugit alors Cléa. Si tu arrêtes pas tout de suite de te prendre pour la directrice, je t'arrache la tête à la seule force de ma main. Et vous autres foutez le camp !

Malefoy s'avança vers Cléa, poitrine bombée, et lui lança, ses yeux bleus et froids la fixant, sa main fermée sur son poignet :

-Je vais dire à Papa qu'il t'enlève de là. Tu iras à St Mangouste, et ta sale bête dans un cirque !

-Malefoy, lâche-moi. Lâche-moi !

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois et mauvais, mais :

-Arrière !

Cléa tendit son bras libre, main ouverte, et expédia Malefoy en arrière, aux pieds de ses géants.

-Maintenant, dégagez !

Pour la première fois, Harry vit que Malefoy et ses amis ne répliquèrent pas, et partirent dans le château.

-Waouh ! S'écria Ron qui était resté à l'écart. **_(N/L: Comme de par hasard, y'en a un seul qui fait rien et c'est lui!)_** Comment tu fais ça ?

Cléa le regarda, ses yeux verts lançant des éclats de gaieté :

-Tu ne veux plus me donner de retenues ?

-Non, j'aurais trop peur que tu me lance dans l'arbre ! Comment tu fais ?

-Ron, s'indigna Hermione. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Harry croisa le regard de Cléa, et son ventre fit un tour. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'immense château. Ils emmenèrent Cléa dans la grande salle où avaient lieu les repas. Le plafond, comme d'habitude, était couvert de la nuit étoilée. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, où Harry fut accueillit par Dean et Seamus, qui lui lancèrent des bonjours chaleureux. Il s'assit entre Ron et Cléa, Hermione s'installa en face. Elle expliqua :

-Avant que nous mangions, le professeur McGonagall va faire entrer les premières années et les placer dans les quatre maisons. Tiens, les voilà.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièces, suivis par les timides premières années. C'était une femme à l'aspect sévère, qui donnait les cours de Métamorphose.

Lorsque tous les petits furent placés, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école se leva, se racla la gorge, et, quand le silence s'installa dans la salle, dit doucement :

-Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, pour commencer. Ensuite, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter pour ceux qui ne la connaîtrait pas, le professeur Trelawney, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ainsi que Firenze, le professeur de Divination...

Dumbledore finit son discours, et les plats remplis de Fumets divers sortis d'on ne sait où. Cléa, qui les attendait depuis plus d'une heure, se rua sur les petits pois et le rôti. Harry la regarda faire d'un air amusé, puis se servit.

-Vous...enfin... vous connaissez bien le professeur McGonagall ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Ron s'empressa de répondre :

-Oh, oui, c'est notre directrice de maison et le prof le plus sévère et le plus désagréable possible. Mais elle est quand même moins pire que Rogue, et je la préfère à Trelawney. Pourquoi, tu es pressée d'aller à ses cours ?

-Oui.

Hermione enchaîna :

-Tu exagères Ron, elle n'est pas horrible !

Harry ne dit rien. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la table des Serdaigle, et vit que Cho Chang, une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup, s'avançait vers lui d'un air timide. Une fois près de lui, elle lui murmura :

-Salut, Harry.

-Euh... Salut.

-Tu as une nouvelle amie ? Questionna-t-elle en montrant Cléa d'un signe de tête. Elle a l'air sympa. Bon je te laisse avec eux.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, elle... je ne... et... euh.... enfin...

Et elle s'éloigna.

-N'est ce pas Harry ?

Il détourna subitement la tête. Ron, Hermione et Cléa le regardaient.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-On disait que tu étais un très mauvais joueur de Quidditch, ironisa Cléa. C'est bien ça ? Pire que Malefoy !

-Mais... c'est sympa !

-On te taquine, Harry, s'empressa de dire Hermione. Tu es un très bon joueur.

-Merci.

-Je joue aussi au Quidditch, continua Cléa.

Ils la regardèrent, interloqués.

-J'adore ça.

Ils continuèrent de manger jusqu'à ce que la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall s'élève derrière eux.

-Vous trois, vous conduirez Miss Quiller dans mon bureau après le repas.

-Je peux venir tout de suite si tu... Si_ vous_ voulez !

**Et voilà, c'était le deuxième! Vous en pensez quoi? J'attends votre avis et pour me le donner y'a qu'une seule façon: utilisez le petit bouton bleu avec Go écrit dessus alors...**


End file.
